One Stellar Cycle Anniversary: Blurr Edition
by Spark Buster
Summary: Blurr and Longarm/Shockwave celebrate, thank Primus for having a messy office. Reviews please my loves!


1 Year Stellar Cycle Anniversary: Blurr Edition

(before Blurr got crushed)

Blurr ran to his lover's office, but stopped after hearing Ultra Magnus's voice.

"Thank you for your report, Longarm… and you might want to clean your office."

Inside, Longarm sighed heavily, his office _was_ a mess, Data Pads and other information was scattered everywhere, his desk, floor, and other places.

When Ultra Magnus left, Blurr entered.

"Uh- hi, Blurr, please excuse the mess," Longarm sighed rubbing the back of his head with his right servo.

"That's-okay-sir," Blurr smiled as he locked the door.

Longarm changed into his Shockwave persona, and got up.

It had been a while, but Blurr finally got used to the fact that his lover was two different bots, but alas, to him, they were both the same.

Shockwave wrapped his arms around Blurr and lifted him so he could purr into his audio receivers.

Blurr wrapped his legs around Shockwave and arched his back while moaning as Shockwave's digits traced circles under his thighs.

"I-love-you," Blurr snuggled into Shockwave's chasis, who changed back to Longarm.

"I love you, too."

But suddenly, Longarm lost balance, and the two lovers fell into a stack of data pads.

"I really need to clean my office," Longarm sighed.

"I'll-do-it," Blurr smiled.

"It's okay, Blurr, it's not your mess," Longarm replied.

"I'll-clean-it-tomorrow-while-you're-on-your-break," Blurr fluttered his optics.

"But, tomorrow's our 1 stellar cycle anniversary, I can't allow you to do that," Longarm said sternly.

"Please? It'll-be-nice," Blurr pleaded biting his lower lip, which turned Longarm on.

"But, Blu-"

"Please? I'll make you feel good," Blurr purred slowly.

"Oh well, no sense in arguing with you," Longarm sighed.

Blurr, excitedly, left the room practically yelling , "I love you," so loud that it was like he wanted everyone on Cybertron to hear.

"_Oh boy does he have a surprise comin' for him!" _Blurr giggled to himself.

….. The Next Day…..

Longarm was on his break, the one that Blurr chose to clean his office. It made sense to clean on his last break, since after all, after a few more cycles, he'd be off to stasis.

"_More like interface," _he smiled.

He finished his cube of energon and went to his office.

He opened the door, turned to close and lock it, turned around, and had a nosebleed.

There, bended over was Blurr, his aft showing, with a- wait, what in Primus was the bot wearing?

Blurr turned around, optics widening in surprise, the same with Longarm, his Blurr was in a French maid outfit.

"Oh, _Master_ Longarm! I'm so sorry I did not finish on time," Blurr twirled his right leg making his knees connect as he bit his lip.

"B-Blurr?" Longarm sputtered as his lover skipped to a cabinet putting and sorting data pads.

"I'm so sorry I did not finish, _Master_, but I am now," Blurr swayed his hips as he walked to his Prime.

Longarm was still shocked, but his cooling fans kicked in as he imagined Blurr in his processor moaning and screaming out his name, sweet energon coming from his lips.

"Maybe, you should punish me for being late… _Master_," Blurr grinded his interface against Longarm's.

Longarm moaned and gained confidence, "Yes, I _should_ punish you, my sweet."

"Oh please do, Master, I deserve it," Blurr purred.

Even without emphasis on 'Master' Blurr was turning Longarm on.

Longarm carried Blurr to his private quarters bridal style, ripped the maid outfit off Blurr and lightly dumped him on the berth.

"Tell me who you belong to," Longarm nipped at Blurr's neck cables.

"OOH! I belong- I belong to yo-you, Master!" Blurr moaned, tilting his head back, giving his lover more access to his neck.

"That's right," Longarm's glossa trailed down Blurr's neck, to his chasis, and to his interface panel. Longarm opened the panel, licked two of his digits, and stuck them inside of his lover.

"LONGARM! UH! MHH! MA-MASTER!" Blurr howled with pleasure.

Longarm's two digits pumped inside of Blurr, and stroked his erect cable, which made him overload.

"Mmm, Blurr, you feel nice," Longarm purred.

"Wanna-know-what-else-feels-nice?" Blurr smirked.

"What?"

Before Longarm could sense it, Blurr flipped them, him on top, Longarm on the bottom.

"You've gotten faster and stronger," Longarm smiled.

"Yes, but in more fields than one," Blurr purred caressing Longarm's thighs.

"An-and that would be?" Longarm moaned.

"Pleasure."

Blurr's glossa flicked and trailed around his lover's thighs and kept going up and around Longarm's interface panel.

"Don't tease!" Longarm moaned.

Blurr began teasing and moved up and placed a kiss on his lover's neck.

"Don't t-tease! Li-listen to your M-Master!" Longarm bucked his hips.

"As you wish," Blurr opened Longarm's interface panel; he plopped Longarm's legs on his shoulder, and bent down.

His glossa flicked in and out, feeling the hot lubricants coming out of his lover's port, but stopped.

"Why- Why'd you stop?" Longarm whined, breathing heavily.

"Say. My. Name." Blurr smirked.

"Bl-Blurr," Longarm smirked back.

"Moan my name," Blurr put his lover's cable in his mouth, licking it from top to bottom.

"BlllUURR! BLURR!" Longarm screamed overloading.

"That's better," Blurr sat up and kissed Longarm.

They opened their spark chambers and spark bonded, their memories flooding in one another's processor.

"Ha- happy anniversary," Blurr smiled.

"It was happy indeed, thanks for making me make you clean up my office," Longarm embraced the blue minibot.

"Anytime."

"Blurr….." Longarm cupped his lover's cheek.

"Yes?" Blurr replied.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Blurr smiled as they fell into stasis.


End file.
